


The House of Wanna One

by LilicaDearest



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I AM BUT A HUMBLE EDITOR, M/M, NOT MY OWN STORY, but no smut ofc bc panwink are babies, but warning guanlin is too much to handle towards the end read at ur own risk lol, dramatic romantic angsty comedy, it gets really dark okay, just to give you guys a break from the tragedy and crime setting, leenaeun's, lots of panwink realness, sewoon doesn't deserve this injustice, ugh my poor sons, wanna one protection squad where you at, with fluff sprinkled everywhere, you will feel bad for wanna one i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilicaDearest/pseuds/LilicaDearest
Summary: "Ah, I’m… I'm sorry, I didn’t know there was a person in this flower garden. My name is Lai Guanlin, I'm the new kid at this orphanage. "Guanlin pointed at the big house, and the boy in front of him smiled knowingly. He extended his hand and said, "Hi Guanlin, my name is Park Jihoon, I'm also one of the orphanage's residents. Last night, Jisung-hyung already told us that we were getting a new family member, so welcome to Wanna One. "***In which Wanna One are kids raised in an orphanage and find strength in each other after the tragedies that changed their lives forever.





	The House of Wanna One

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the disclaimer in the tags, this story is NOT my own; I simply edited it, and gave it a title and a foreword. The true author if this story is a friend of mine (her name is leenaeun, you may know her since she comments on Panwink fanfiction a lot!), and she requested for me to post this story on her behalf. So here it is!
> 
> I’ll be posting another story that isn’t mine in a few days, so don’t be alarmed if I manage to crank out tons of content in one go xD

 

Guanlin stared at the unfamiliar roads in front of him. The place was very beautiful, and very, very, very far away from Seoul. His uncle had told him how difficult it was to find the best place for him to stay. Guanlin tried to hold back his tears, simply looking at the sky. He knew his uncle was lying and wanted to get rid of him… yet, Guanlin couldn’t say or do anything. Everything had been taken away from him.

They finally arrived at a massive house. The house had a large courtyard, with an equally large garden behind it. A young man of about twenty came out from the house and greeted them at the doorstep.

"Hello, welcome to The House Of Wanna One. My name is Yoon Jisung, and I’m the leader here."

His uncle greeted Jisung, pushing Guanlin towards him.

"All right Guanlin, be a good boy, we'll pick you up after all our problems have been sorted, okay?"

His uncle walked back to the car without another glance at Guanlin, and Guanlin watched as the car disappeared from view, and as his uncle disappeared from his life as well.

The tears he'd been holding back had fallen.

His uncle wouldn’t come back. He hated all of this, but he couldn’t do anything. All of a sudden, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. The young man named Jisung had hugged him gently, and said,

"Everything will be fine Guanlin."

Jisung toured Guanlin around the house for a while, showing him the gardens and lake to make him feel better.

"So your uncle had a plan to take all of your family’s property?"

"Yeah, I saw him making counterfeit letters, even forging my father’s signature. He even changed the letters so my name wouldn’t be in there. "

"Well I guess your uncle's decision to leave you here is right."

Guanlin's eyes widened. At this Jisung hurriedly explained,

"Not because of this plan of course, it’s still unacceptable and against the law. But you should know that this orphanage is not just an ‘orphanage’. This place is not just a place for children who no longer have parents, but a place for them to find a new family. I want you to realize that the kids you'll meet later will be your new family, including me. We come from different backgrounds, and some of the kids here have a past more tragic than yours and mine combined. So never, ever feel that you are worthless here. I'm sure you'll be happy with us eventually."

Guanlin nodded slowly. There was a sincerity and optimism in Jisung's way of speaking, and Guanlin believed he wasn’t lying.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to our family!" Jisung pulled Guanlin’s arm enthusiastically towards the entrance, and Guanlin became nervous as soon as he heard the noise coming from inside. He heard cheerful and happy laughter. Guanlin grew even more nervous to see a bunch of boys gathered in the living room.

"Children! We’ve got a new family member here!"

Jisung's round-direction clapping immediately stopped all the other activities the boys were doing. They looked at Guanlin in a friendly but curious manner, making Guanlin more nervous than ever.

"Let's begin our introductions as usual, starting from me!"

Jisung excitedly pointed at himself and began to chatter,

"My name is Yoon Jisung, leader of this pack, who does this and that here and there. When I was a newborn baby, I was left at the door of this orphanage. I had no name and identity, and though until now no one has claimed me, I’m happy being with them."  He pointed contentedly at the boys in front of them.

Then a black-haired, fair-skinned guy stepped forward and said,

"My name is Hwang Minhyun. My mother is the mistress of a government minister who died while giving birth to me. My father's family members hated my presence and were intent on getting me killed, but my father took me to this orphanage and cut off all contact with me instead. "

"My name is Kim Jaehwan and my parents divorced when I was 7 years old. My mother left me here, and after that I’ve never heard any more news about them."

Then a young man holding a cat said,

"My name is Kang Daniel, my father was a drunkard who often hit me, my mother, and my little brother. They got divorced, and my mother disappeared with my little brother. I was often beaten up by my father until I got rescued by a social worker who put me in this orphanage when I was little. The last thing I heard of my father was that he was imprisoned for what he did, and more that I didn’t know of, and apparently he’ll have to remain in prison for the rest of his life. And oh yeah, this is my cat, Rooney."

Daniel waved his cat's foot at Guanlin. The young man sitting next to Daniel squeezed Daniel's right thigh quietly, smiling at Daniel affectionately before turning to Guanlin.

"My name is Ong Seongwoo, not Gong Seung Woo but Ong Seongwoo, not Hong Seung Woo but Ong Seong Woo. I am an illegitimate child born from my mother's affair. My grandmother who hated me brought me to this orphanage when I was 6 years old."

 "My name is Park Woojin. I'm the only child, and I come from Busan. My parents died from a fire when I was 8 years old, and because I have no other relatives I was placed in this orphanage as a last resort."

"My name is Bae Jinyoung. Just like Jisung-hyung, I was left outside at the door of this orphanage when I was a newborn baby and I have no idea who my parents are until now. "

Then the young man next to Jinyoung smiled, put his arms around Jinyoung and smiled at Guanlin.

"My name is Lee Daehwi. Jisung-hyung found me as a newborn baby, dumped on the edge of the forest when he came home from school through that shortcut. You can say that Jisung-hyung is my mother. "

Jisung and the others laughed out loud. Jisung ruffled Daehwi's hair fiercely while Daehwi protested that his hair would become untidy again.

A shorter boy spoke up.

"My name is Ha Sungwoon, and my parents committed suicide because of debt. They had intended on killing me too, but somehow I survived. No relatives were willing to take care of me after finding out what happened, so I’ve been in this orphanage since I was 10. "

Guanlin stared at them in shock. Some of their lives were arguably more painful than his, but the smiles on their faces didn’t show any signs of grief or pain at all. Jisung seemed to understand Guanlin's confusion and said,

"We talk like this not because we're proud of our past, but because we don’t want to hide anything from our family. After all, we've been able to accept our past and come to terms with them."

Jisung touched Guanlin’s shoulder and said quietly,

"Now, will you tell us about yourself?"

Guanlin nodded.

"My name is Lai Guanlin, I'm Taiwanese, but I moved to Korea five months ago with my parents and my older sister. A week ago, we got into an accident as our car was hit by a drunken man driving his car too damn fast. The man and my entire family were killed at that time but I survived… somehow. My uncle who intends to take all of my family's property through counterfeit letters just drove me to this orphanage a while ago. "

Guanlin was silent for a moment until Jisung hugged his shoulder and said,

"Welcome to The House Of Wanna One, Guanlin."

Guanlin looked at them all, and they smiled warmly back at him, full of acceptance. Jisung turned his head towards the left, then right, and said,

 "There's one more child, his name is Park Jihoon, but it seems he's been out for a while. You'll meet him later. So for now, you can do whatever you like. Make yourself comfortable Guanlin. "

Guanlin walked out of the big house. The scenery around the house was really beautiful; there were lots of trees, and they even had a vegetable garden. The air was cool and clean. Next to the vegetable garden was a small chicken farm. Guanlin took a deep breath, and looked up to the sky. His chest still hurt whenever he remembered his parents and sister but he assured himself that they were fine now.

He was too deep in thought and in his daydreams, that he didn’t realize his legs had gone and brought him all the way to the flower garden. Guanlin was amazed by the beautiful flowers around him that as he approached, he didn’t notice where he was walking and so stepped on a book by accident. He looked down, and saw a boy lying down next to it. Guanlin screamed and fell to the ground in surprise, waking the boy up because of his high-pitched voice. The boy sat up immediately, his gaze meeting Guanlin’s. Guanlin clutched at his throbbing chest, not sure if it was pounding extremely fast because of the surprise he had just gotten, or by the boy's piercing gaze. He had light brown hair, wore a pink sweater, and had the most beautiful eyes Guanlin ever seen.

The boy turned his head nervously and his cheeks flushed as Guanlin stared at him without blinking. Guanlin instantly woke up from his stupor and said,

"Ah, I’m… I'm sorry, I didn’t know there was a person in this flower garden. My name is Lai Guanlin, I'm the new kid at this orphanage. "

Guanlin pointed at the big house and the boy smiled knowingly. He extended his hand and said,

"Hi Guanlin, my name is Park Jihoon, I'm also one of the orphanage's residents. Last night, Jisung - hyung already told us that we were getting a new family member, so welcome to Wanna One. "

Guanlin took Jihoon's hand and smiled, finding himself mesmerized by the smile Jihoon returned. Guanlin stared at him for too long, not letting go of Jihoon's hand. Jihoon's face flushed and tried to release his hand nervously. After that, Jihoon picked up his book and his glasses and walked away from the flower garden.

Guanlin followed after him. Jihoon tried to walk faster, but it was useless because Guanlin's long legs easily caught up with him. Jihoon sighed and gave up, eventually choosing to walk beside Guanlin, though silently and without a single word passing between them.

***

It had only been two months since Guanlin started living at the House of Wanna One, yet the members already treated him as if they'd already known him for a long time. They played and worked together, and made their own money as a dance group that composed their own music and created their own choreography. Apart from that, they also had a vegetable garden and a small chicken farm, and once a month they would go to the city together to shop for house supplies. The bond between them couldn‘t be explained with just words, and Guanlin knew he wanted to be a part of that bond someday.

He liked Seongwoo, who became the moodmaker among them, and Jisung who cared for everyone like a mother. He liked Daniel, Seongwoo's boyfriend, the cat lover who laughed even at the most unfunny of things, and Daehwi and Jinyoung who were always inseparable. He also liked Minhyun, who was good at cooking and in charge of cleaning, Jaehwan-hyung and his psychopath laughter, Woojin who was a good rapper and liked to play with him, and of course, Sungwoon the fussy grandmother.

Then, there was Yoo Seonho, the son of the butcher from the shop nearby. Seonho often played with all of them, as he really liked Minhyun and competed with Jaehwan for his attention. Strangely enough, though, Minhyun wasn’t aware of that.

In addition to that was Seonho’s childhood friend, Ahn Hyungseob. His parents owned a cattle farm near the area, and (to Guanlin’s surprise when he first found out), he was dating their very own Woojin.

The only person that made Guanlin really curious was Park Jihoon.

Jihoon was nice to him, but still kept his distance. Guanlin noticed how he laughed freely with the hyungs, sometimes attempting a friendly Judo match with Woojin, or bickered with Seongwoo. He knew Daehwi was the maknae among them, but somehow, everyone’s attention and affection was more focused on Jihoon, and Guanlin was aware that Jisung, Daniel, and Seongwoo were the most protective of him. Jihoon himself was introverted, easily got shy, and his face flushed just easily, especially while being teased by the hyungs. He also had a room of his own, and even though there were two beds in it, for some reason Jihoon slept alone in there.

 _One day_ , he thought, _I might find out why_.

***

 "Hyuuuung, teach me some Korean!"

Jihoon didn’t know why Guanlin always followed him everywhere to ask for his help. Jihoon was surprised to learn that Guanlin was younger than him, and even though Guanlin disturbed him sometimes, Jihoon found that he couldn’t ignore him either.

"Come on hyung, Woojin-hyung keeps bugging me that my pronunciation sounds like Daniel-hyung’s cat trying to learn Korean."

Jihoon laughed out loud, and again Guanlin was mesmerized by the sound of it. How could this boy’s laughter affect his heart that way?

"All right, all right, I'll teach you."

Guanlin smiled broadly and sat closer to Jihoon. Jihoon moved away, so he tried to get closer yet again.

Jihoon moved away a second time. Guanlin scowled, then pulled Jihoon’s waist closer to him.

"Don’t sit too far away from me, hyung."

Jihoon automatically jumped and fell from his seat.

"JIHOON-HYUNG!"

Upon hearing the sound of Guanlin’s voice, Daniel and Seongwoo ran straight into the living room. Daniel protectively put his arm around Jihoon's shoulder and stroked his hair.

"Are you all right, Jihoonie?"

"I'm okay Daniel-hyung, just slipped."

Guanlin felt something strange in his heart because of the way Daniel looked at Jihoon, and for some reason he felt a little jealous seeing the bond between them. Guanlin pouted, thinking that he wanted Jihoon to look at him like that, too.

***

One afternoon Guanlin asked Jihoon to play basketball with him. Jihoon just stared at him in disbelief and said,

"I’m lazy Guanlin, the weather is very hot, I haven’t washed my clothes, and I still have unfinished books to read."

"I'll buy you all the food and _tteokbokki_ you want when we go to the city, hyung."

"Well then, okay."

Guanlin was right. Jihoon would do anything for food.

On the basketball court Guanlin practiced playing ball eagerly while Jihoon casually did some stretching. Once the game began, Guanlin started with confidence but never suspected that Jihoon would steal his ball away and toss it into the ring smoothly. Guanlin's mouth fell open, and Jihoon looked at him with a smug smile. He burst out laughing while clapping his hands, amazed by Jihoon’s hidden talent. Guanlin didn’t think that Jihoon was good enough to play basketball, and when Jihoon managed to steal his ball again, Guanlin hugged him from behind, carrying both him and the ball as they laughed about it together. They continued to play until late in the afternoon.

"Guanlin-ah, I can’t do it anymore!"

Guanlin and Jihoon were both panting tiredly, lying on their backs under the basketball ring, their clothes soaked in sweat. Jihoon took a breath, staring at the evening sky.

"Jihoon-hyung, you know what, it seems that Newton's Law doesn’t work on me when I'm with you."

"Oh? And why is that? "

"Because gravity keeps on pulling me towards you. It doesn’t make sense."

Guanlin looked into Jihoon's eyes as he said those words, and Jihoon's heart began pounding. They looked at each other for a long time until Jihoon managed to snap out of it,

He covered his burning face embarrassedly and began running towards the house.

"Hyung! Hyung! Wait for me!" Guanlin said, chasing after him.

***

The next morning they had breakfast together. Guanlin, who used to always sit at the far end of the table, now always sat himself right next to Jihoon.

"Hyung say 'aaaaahhh’.”

Guanlin tried to feed Jihoon, whose face began blushing again. The problem was that Guanlin was always doing such things in front of everyone.

"Gu…Guanlin, I don’t .."

"You don’t want me to feed you, hyung?"

Guanlin pouted and Jihoon’s heart melted at the sight, weak against Guanlin’s cutesy expressions. Having no choice, Jihoon opened his mouth so Guanlin could feed him happily. Jihoon ducked his head down as he chewed his cereal, trying to hide his flushed face while Guanlin stared at his reaction, gummy smile on full display. Guanlin smiled broadly in satisfaction before taking the same spoon to put some of the cereal into his own mouth.

"Sungwoon-ah, feed me too!"Jisung whined, and Sungwoon obliged, stuffing a massive spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Jaehwan-ah, feed me too!" Minhyun said, not wanting to lose. Minhyun closed his eyes as Jaehwan was about to feed him, and a few seconds later he tasted Jaehwan’s salty finger on his mouth. All of them laughed like crazy at him.

"I didn’t see Jaehwan washing his hands today!" Jisung yelled.

Minhyun opened his mouth in disbelief as they all laughed even harder. Guanlin, meanwhile, quietly reached for Jihoon's hands under the table to intertwine their fingers together, and Jihoon’s laughing stopped as he turned to look at Guanlin. He blushed, noticing how warm Guanlin was, and how their hands fit well together. Guanlin smiled at him, and Jihoon had to look in the other direction, fanning his face. Guanlin didn’t let him go, glad that at the very least, Jihoon didn’t try to pull his hand away.

***

One peaceful afternoon, Jisung, Daniel, and Seongwoo were in the kitchen when they heard Guanlin's dolphin laughter from their vegetable garden. Today was Jihoon’s turn to picks vegetables, and Guanlin had volunteered to help him. But somehow, Jihoon and Guanlin actually ended up playing chase in the garden.

"Since Guanlin came to this place, Jihoon’s become more cheerful than usual." Seongwoo said, noticing their interactions.

"Yeah, Guanlin really likes Jihoon." Jisung added while drinking his juice.

Daniel sighed. "Guanlin won’t play with Jihoon’s feelings right?"

Jisung nodded. He could see how whipped Guanlin was for Jihoon, and they all knew about it but pretended not to. It was cute and funny watching them steal glances at each other silently.

"I mean, Jihoon is very sensitive, and his feelings are soft,” Daniel continued. “If Guanlin dares to hurt him..."

"Hey, hey, calm down Daniel,” Jisung told him. “Guanlin is not a kid like that. "

 "I'm sorry,” Daniel apologized. “I just.. I don’t know, I’m really worried about Jihoon. Since the incident ten years ago, I vowed to always keep him safe, and you all know Jihoon reminds me of my younger brother, so I care about him a lot and I don’t want him getting hurt. "

The atmosphere become silent. Jisung grabbed Daniel's tense hand and said,

"It's been ten years Daniel, stop blaming yourself. Haven’t you realized that if it weren’t for you Jihoon might already be dead? Must I repeat myself in saying that YOU, Kang Daniel, saved his life?"

Seongwoo took Daniel's hand in his and stroked Daniel’s arm gently with the other.

"Babe, I know how much you love Jihoon. We all love him too, so we’ll all take care of him, okay? I can see that Guanlin takes care of Jihoon, too. He’s surprisingly mature for his age, and he only becomes childish like that around Jihoon. It’s normal for a kid. So don’t worry Dan, everything will be just fine."

Daniel hugged Seongwoo, thanking him for the comfort.

Jisung smiled at them both.

"All right, all right. To cheer you up, how about going to the city? I heard there's a night market in full swing.”

Jisung did his signature round clap, making Daniel and Seongwoo jump.

"I'll tell them!" Seongwoo exclaimed.

"No!” Daniel shouted back. “I’ll tell them first!"

Jisung laughing out loud at the sight of Daniel and Seongwoo scrambling to reach the door first.

A few hours later Jisung and other members found themselves on the way to see the night market. All of them were very excited, and within minutes had filed into Jisung's car. They left in laughter and happiness, without realizing that a shadow kept watch as the car drove away.

***

Once they arrived, the kids scrambled out of the car, immediately running to the area of the market they wanted to see first, and their dispersal in different directions made Jisung too confused to chase after them. Jisung got lost with Sungwoon and Woojin instead, as Daniel disappeared with Seongwoo. Daehwi and Jinyoung left on their own, and Minhyun chased after Jaehwan and got lost with him. Guanlin, of course, followed Jihoon, happy to see him excited.

He realized he would do anything to keep that smile.

They went on to play some arcade games, and Guanlin kept his promise to buy all the food Jihoon wanted. Guanlin even bought a couple of rabbit ear headbands for the both of them, and Jihoon teased him for buying them with irresistible rabbit aegyo.

"Say ‘aaah’ Guanlin."

Jihoon fed him with chicken, and gave him his drink, too. Guanlin didn’t waste the opportunity of course, letting himself get fed by his favorite hyung, his heart exploding with happiness. An hour later, Jihoon and Guanlin managed to meet up with the others.

"Omoooooo I finally found my last child!" Jisung immediately embraced the confused Jihoon as soon as he spotted them. "All right then, because everyone is here, let's go home!"

"Hyung!” jihoon interrupted. “Aren’t we going to wait for the fireworks display, first? I saw in the flyer that there’s a big one coming up. "

Right at that moment, Jaehwan pointed to the sky above them.

"That's it! The fireworks!"

Thousands of colourful lights exploded across the night sky, leaving everyone stunned and amazed. Guanlin and Jihoon stood at the back. Jihoon stared at the fireworks with admiration, but Guanlin's gaze was fixed on something he thought even more beautiful than the lights in the sky.

He had his gaze fixed on Park Jihoon, the way he had from the very beginning. Jihoon made him feel something he had never felt before, and Guanlin had never been so certain of any other feeling in his life.

Jihoon was staring at the fireworks when Guanlin's face appeared right in front of him.

"Guan .."

Jihoon's words stopped as he felt Guanlin’s lips on his. Automatically, Jihoon closed his eyes, their lips pressed together before Guanlin backed away with an embarrassed smile, whispering into Jihoon's ear.

“I think I like you hyung.”

***

The entire way home, Jihoon didn’t dare to look Guanlin in the eye, and Guanlin was too shy to look at him too.

_GUANLIN._

_KISSED._

_ME._

Jihoon felt his face burn as he remembered it again. _That was my first kiss!_

***

When they got home, they found a police car parked in front of their house. Seonho and Hyungseob were there, too.

"Seonho? What happened?" Jisung asked, but the boy immediately hugged him and said,

"Hyung! Lucky you guys weren’t home! Hyungseob saw someone trying to break into your house, so he called me immediately so we could contact the police."

Everyone stared at him in shock upon hearing that, with Hyungseob turning pale as he stood beside Seonho.

"Actually,” Hyungseob clarified. “Woojin invited me to go with you guys, but I have an exam tomorrow so I politely refused. I went out for a while afterwards, and when I passed your house on the usual way home, I saw… I saw someone trying to break through your door. I was so scared, so I ran to Seonho's house immediately. "

Woojin hugged Hyungseob, who was still trembling, trying to calm him down. Jisung approached the police officer to talk to them. All the while, anxiety crept towards the members, and Guanlin realized that Jihoon had become more quiet and pale. He embraced Jihoon protectively, and Jihoon hugged Guanlin back even tighter. They walked bravely towards the door to examine it, and found it broken. Someone was obviously trying to get in.

Jisung approached the others after his talk with the police. He said that thankfully, nothing had been stolen, but police suspected the thief was looking for something.

"What did he want to take from an orphanage?” Seongwoo asked.

“And I thought this area was safe because neighbors know each other.” Daniel added.

"If he managed to break into the house,” Minhyun said. “Why didn’t he take something?”

Jaehwan shrugged. “Did the culprit perhaps secretly plant a camera to spy on us?"

"But for what?"

"He came back for me, didn’t he?"

Jihoon had been quiet from the start, but he spoke up then, devoid of emotion. The members exchanged glances uncomfortably. No one dared to reply to his statement, leaving Guanlin confused. _What's going on here?_

"I'll take Jihoon-hyung to his room." Guanlin offered.

"No, let me accompany him." Daniel said, walking towards Jihoon and taking him by the hand. Jihoon didn’t reject him, hugging Daniel for comfort and leaving Guanlin behind them without stopping to look back. Guanlin just stood in place, disappointment in his heart. Seongwoo tapped his shoulder and said,

"There's something we need to tell you Guanlin-ah."

***

Guanlin and Seongwoo sat in the living room. They were silent until Jisung walked in, saying that he had told the others to sleep and had already locked all the doors. Jisung even made sure all the windows were locked as well, not wanting to take any risks in order to protect his family.

"What's really happening hyung?"

Seongwoo sighed at Guanlin’s question.

"There's something you should know about Park Jihoon's past, and the reason why all of us are so protective of him."

Jisung patted Seongwoo's shoulder to reassure him.

"Jihoon was brought to this orphanage when he was 2 years old,” Jisung began. “His mother was a prostitute and got murdered when he was a baby. No one wanted to take care of him, and no one knew who the father was, either. At the time, the only ones in this orphanage were, Seongwoo, Daniel, Minhyun, Sungwoon, Sewoon, and myself. Daniel immediately took to Jihoon because Jihoon remind him of his younger brother, and back then we lived with Kahi, who owned this orphanage. Until one day, a tragedy came to us and changed our lives forever."

Jisung paused for a while before he continued.

"A pedophile somehow came to this village, raped and killed some of the boys. The man tried to kidnap Daehwi too, but Jihoon and Sewoon managed to stop him. Daehwi ran into the house to tell the rest of us what happened, and said that the man hit and dragged Jihoon and Sewoon away."

Jisung's choked up at his own words, his chest tightening because of the painful memories.

"We went looking for them like a bunch of crazed people. We never felt such fear before, thinking we were useless to stop anything bad from happening… Daniel had it the worst, and he disappeared for two days tracking Jihoon and Sewoon’s whereabouts. On the third day, Daniel and the policeman found them, but they... "

Jisung couldn’t bear to speak any longer. He looked down and his body trembled, sobbing quietly. Seongwoo squeezed Jisung's shoulder, continuing his story for him.

"Sewoon was found dead, naked and wounded badly. An autopsy stated that he was also raped by that bastard. Jihoon… Jihoon is still alive, but his condition at the time was heartbreaking as well; wounded, bloody, beaten up. The bastard managed to escape, and the police to this day haven’t found and arrested him. Daniel was the first to find Jihoon and take him to the hospital. The doctor said that if Daniel came any later, Jihoon might’ve already been dead, since he was already dying when Daniel came to his rescue. And since the incident… Jihoon has changed. We didn’t know what happened to him because Jihoon never wanted to talk about it. He refused everyone, the police, psychiatrists, Kahi, and all of us here at Wanna One. He never said anything about what happened that night. The case didn’t end well either, because Kahi, who is like a parent for all of us, was framed and eventually thrown into prison. And because of that Jisung-hyung left school and took over the responsibility of keeping us alive, up until now. "

Seongwoo smiled sadly and said,

"I'm sorry if Daniel's attitude offended you. Since that tragedy occurred, Daniel has blamed himself for what happened and became very protective of Jihoon. He considers Jihoon his own brother, and what happened to Jihoon really broke his heart. "

Seongwoo sighed, unsure of whether to continue.

"Jihoon was very close to Sewoon, and slept in the same room with him. After his passing, Sewoon was buried near the garden of flowers, and that’s why Jihoon always likes to come there. Since that incident, he’s refused to have anyone sleep next to him, too, or even anyone trying to get closer to him. He also attempted suicide several times in the past, so Daniel had to be with him all the time. It took years to overcome his trauma, but his condition is much better now. Unlike the rest of us, though, Jihoon never wants to introduce himself or talk about his past the way we do. "

Guanlin looked down. He didn’t even care that his face was already wet with tears.

Jihoon who never laughed at his unique accent.

Jihoon who always asked if he had already eaten or not.

Jihoon who always took care after him.

Why did his favorite hyung have to experience such cruel things?

Guanlin's body trembled as Seongwoo hugged him, holding back the tears so ready to fall.

***

Jihoon was ready for bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hyung, this is Guanlin."

Jihoon opened the door for him to see Guanlin smiling in his pyjamas. He brought a pillow and two glasses of milk. Guanlin immediately entered, casually sitting on Jihoon’s bed. Jihoon stared down at him, confused.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Jihoon demanded.

"I’m going to sleep with you, of course,” Guanlin said. “I even made warm milk for the both of us.”

Guanlin climbed onto Jihoon's bed, arranging the pillows and pulling Jihoon’s pink blanket over his body, smiling to himself because he could smell Jihoon’s familiar scent on it. He looked at Jihoon, who was still staring at him with his mouth wide open.

"Hyung what are you doing? Let's go to bed."

Guanlin tapped the bed next to him.

"Wait a minute Lai Guanlin, no, you can’t sleep here, go back to your room..."

"But I want to sleep with you."

Guanlin pouted, and Jihoon knew he couldn’t resist his stubborn dongsaeng. Jihoon gave up and climbed onto his bed, a little bit annoyed by the discomfort since Guanlin's body was too big for his bed. Guanlin grabbed at his waist then so that Jihoon turned to face him, pulling Jihoon closer to his chest.

Jihoon's went stiff because of the contact. His face was right in front of Guanlin's chest, and before he could protest any further,

"I will protect you,” Kuanlin whispered.  “I swear I won’t let anything happen to you, hyung."

Jihoon fell silent. Somehow he felt comfortable in the Guanlin’s arms, as if he could place his trust in him. Without words Guanlin hugged him even closer. Seongwoo-hyung told him that Jihoon did change after Guanlin came, and perhaps Guanlin really was the key to his heart.

Jihoon held onto Guanlin's waist.

They didn’t need any words to understand each other’s feelings at that moment.

***

Since the revelation, Guanlin began sticking by Jihoon’s side almost 24/7, and hardly ever let Jihoon out of his sight. He made sure Jihoon was never alone, that Jihoon kept smiling because of his silly jokes. Jihoon complained to Daniel, Jisung, and Seongwoo for it, but they just ignored him and supported Guanlin’s persistence.

To add to that, Guanlin always slept in Jihoon's room, and although Jihoon always complained about that too, Guanlin ignored it as long as his hyung wasn’t serious about his complaints. This way, Guanlin slowly overcame the wall that closed Jihoon’s heart off, persuading him to open his heart to Guanlin and everyone else.

For the first time Daniel realized it, too.

"Guanlin really likes Jihoon."

Jisung rolled his eye, snorting.

"I told you that from the very beginning.”

***

"You never told me how you got here." Jihoon asked Guanlin one night. They were lying on Jihoon’s bed, ready to go to sleep. They had a habit of talking about anything before sleeping, whispering and telling each other secrets.

"How does it feel to have a father and a mother, Guanlin-ah?"

The question was so innocent yet so sad in Guanlin's ear and heart. Guanlin patiently explained things to Jihoon, amazed that Jihoon’s demeanor sometimes didn’t really match his age. Jihoon was innocent and quite naïve. He had such a pure heart too, like a jewel hidden from the rest of the world. Nevertheless, Jihoon who was usually quiet managed to keep up with the energetic Guanlin. They were so different in many ways, but strangely complemented each other very well.

"I made a dream-catcher for you hyung. Jisung-hyung said that this thing can drive away nightmares."

Guanlin pointed to the dream-catcher hanging near the edge of the bed. Jihoon pulled Guanlin closer, inhaling Guanlin’s musky scent. He said in a sleepy voice,

"I don’t need a dreamcatcher as long as I have you, Guanlin-ah."

Guanlin’s heart pounded like crazy and he froze instantly, afraid that Jihoon might hear his heart beating in his chest.

For a moment he simply stayed still.

And when he finally glanced down, his favorite hyung was already fast asleep. Guanlin sighed, grateful that Jihoon didn’t see his blushing face. He kissed Jihoon's forehead and whispered,

"And I will make sure to be that dream-catcher you need, hyung."

He hugged Jihoon closer and tried to fall asleep, unaware of the secret smile on Jihoon’s lips.

***

A week later Woojin, Hyungseob, Jihoon, and Guanlin went for a picnic on the hill.

"Say ‘aaahh’, Woojinniee."

Woojin suddenly became awkward when Hyungseob tried to feed him with a sandwich, so he looked between the sandwich, Hyungseob, Guanlin and Jihoon repeatedly. Jihoon tried his best to hold back his laughter, and Woojin sighed defeatedly as he ate the sandwich. Hyungseob giggled at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

Guanlin didn’t want to lose to such a thing, either.

"Hyung! Feed me too!"

Jihoon choked on his own sandwich, and Guanlin immediately handed him the drink. He patted Jihoon’s back patiently while Woojin laughed out loud at Jihoon. Jihoon then threw himself at Woojin angrily, and they got into another one of those childish fights while Guanlin and Hyungseob watched them amusedly. They talked and laughed a lot during the picnic until the sun was about to go down, and Woojin received a call from Jisung.

"Jisung-hyung said that we should go home soon. The situation isn’t really safe, and the culprit hasn’t been found. "

Jihoon fell silent again, and Guanlin embraced him protectively.

But it seemed luck really wasn’t on their side, because on the way home their car broke down. Woojin and Hyungseob got down and it turned out their car’s tire had gotten flattened.

"Damn, why are there nails embedded in here?” Woojin asked, inspecting the tires. “It’s pierced the tires and now they’re flat. Guanlin-ah, Jihoon-ah, you wait here for a moment. At the end of the street is a house, so Hyungseob and I will ask the residents for help. "

Guanlin and Jihoon were waiting beside Hyungseob’s truck, and beside the truck was the forest. Jihoon sensed how Guanlin became uneasy.

"Are you okay Guanlin-ah?"

"I… I want to pee..."

Jihoon burst out laughing and Guanlin scowled.

"Come with me hyung, I can’t just leave you alone."

"What are you talking about Guanlin-ah, what if Woojin and Hyungseob come? Just do your business at the edge of the forest, I'll wait here."

Guanlin actually didn’t want to leave Jihoon, but he also couldn’t hold it in for long so he ran as fast as he could so he could return quicker.

Jihoon on the other hand, just laughed at Guanlin's behavior. He sighed and fixed his attention on the nails on the tires. Jihoon crouched down next to them, finding it a little bit strange that there were nails on the road, and they just happened to drive over them. Jihoon always passed the same road every time he went to the city with Jisung-hyung and the others, but this was the first time this sort of thing happened.

And then all of a sudden he felt someone standing behind him. As he turned his head, he felt something hard whacking his skull.

He whimpered because of the pain, whispering Guanlin's name, before he lost consciousness and everything became dark around him.

***

A few minutes later Guanlin returned, promising to himself that he wouldn’t eat Hyungseob’s food anymore because it made his stomach hurt.

Guanlin was confused when he found no one near the car. Where was Jihoon-hyung?

"Jihoon-hyuuung! Hyuuuung where are youuuuu? Are you playing hide-and-seek? "

Guanlin searched around and grew more confused when he didn’t find Jihoon at all no matter where he looked. He began to sense something strange. He looked under the car, and saw something. Guanlin took the object and as soon as he saw it he felt the blood stop flowing in his body.

Jihoon’s glasses were broken and stained with blood. Guanlin's hands trembled, suddenly forgetting how to breathe, and his vision began to blur.

Woojin and Hyungseob came back and found him crouching near the car.

"Guanlin, where is Jihoon .."

Woojin's question stopped when he saw Guanlin's expression, and Hyungseob's gaze fixed on the spectacles in Guanlin’s shaking hand.

***

Guanlin couldn’t remember all of what happened next. He only remembered that Hyungseob became hysterical, Woojin called Jisung frantically, and then the police’s car arrived. He remembered Jisung embracing him in tears, and felt Jisung's body trembling greatly, just like his own. Daniel looked devastated at Jihoon’s disappearance, and Seongwoo tried his best to calm him down. Guanlin couldn’t stop his tears from flowing, especially when he saw all of his friends crying, too.

He remembered Jihoon’s laughing face.

He remembered his promise to protect Jihoon.

He remembered Jihoon's last smile before he disappeared. His heart ached badly at the memory.

_Jihoon - hyung..._

_Jihoon - hyung..._

Guanlin fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Sungwoon hugged Guanlin tightly, and wept with him as Minhyun tried to calm them both.

"There is a clue about his whereabouts,” Jisung said. “The police will go there, and I will go with them. All of you should wait for me at home. "

But before Jisung went all the members shouted that they wanted to come along too, including Seonho and Hyungseob.

"NO! All of you wait at home!"

For the first time Jisung yelled at them, and everyone fell silent. Jisung's eyes began to wet with tears and he said in a hoarse voice,

"Please, just wait at home, it’s much safer there, I don’t want.. I can’t lose anyone anymore..."

The other members became quiet. They understood that this was also not easy for Jisung. Jisung walked out, and Daniel and Seongwoo came forward and followed him. Guanlin chased after them, too.

"Guanlin! Come back!" The rest of them told him.

"I don’t want to!” Guanlin said. “I will look for Jihoon - hyung too! I promised I would always take care of him and protect him no matter what. Let me go with you, hyung."

Daniel smiled sadly. He could feel Guanlin's determination. He nodded slowly, and embraced Guanlin tightly.

The four of them left with the police.

Along the way Guanlin heard the police talking with Jisung. The culprit was probably the same person from the incident 10 years ago, and it was possible that the culprit was targeting Jihoon since only Jihoon survived. Guanlin clenched his fists, holding back his tears. He couldn’t bear to imagine anything happening to Jihoon. Daniel grabbed Guanlin's tense hand, trying to comfort him without words.

Guanlin squeezed Daniel's hand back.

_Please wait for me Jihoon-hyung .._

***

Jihoon woke up in an empty and dusty room inside of a small and broken cabin. His head hurt and his hands were tied down. Jihoon wiped the blood on his forehead, trying to remember what just happened.

Picnic with Guanlin, Woojin, and Hyungseob.

Nails on the car’s tires.

Like a panic attack, all the memories from the past that he didn’t want to remember came rushing back. His body shook in fear and he could barely even breathe.

He remembered this place.

This was the place where he and Sewoon were kidnapped and tortured for two days. The place where Sewoon was killed right in front of his very eyes.

"You grew up a handsome boy."

Jihoon jerked and shifted backwards. It was the same bastard from ten years ago Jihoon couldn’t forget about no matter how hard he tried.

He fell silent, and the man moved towards him. Instinctively, Jihoon backed away, falling to the floor. He got up slowly, realizing too late that he had no place to run.

Again.

His body was shaking and he couldn’t properly move. The man smiled at his desperation, then laughed out loud. He enjoyed the look of fear in Jihoon's eyes.

But Jihoon wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing him like that anymore.

He looked the man in the eye, filled with hatred and disgust.

"Just go to hell you sick bastard."

The man’s face twisted in rage, and his fist flew to hit Jihoon's cheek until Jihoon fell helplessly to the floor He rolled away screaming while holding his hurt cheek.

Jihoon could taste blood in his mouth.

"I came to kill you back then, but I never thought you’d leave alive. I thought you already dead when I left."

He responded casually, as if Jihoon’s suffering and Sewoon’s death was not a big deal.

At that Jihoon's anger has reached its peak.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and tried to kick at the man, but his hands were tied down and the man easily dodged away from him. He choked Jihoon’s neck, and Jihoon could feel the air in his lungs escaping him.

"Let's end it before the police arrives."

Jihoon couldn’t breathe. His hand tried to push away the man's arm but it seemed useless.

But just when he thought he was about to die, the door broke off and he heard someone yelling. Someone pushed the man's body away to released Jihoon, who fell backwards onto the floor. Jihoon lay there, coughing, trying to catch his breath. Through his blurred vision he saw Guanlin fighting with the man. The man managed to hit Guanlin, who was brought to his knees.

The man grabbed a wooden chair, intending to hit Guanlin with it.

Jihoon’s anger came rushing back.

_No! Jihoon can’t lose anyone anymore!_

With the last of his remaining stamina Jihoon ran forwards and threw himself in front of Guanlin's body. His loosened ties came off as he tugged at them, and he hugged Guanlin just as the chair fell next to Jihoon and Guanlin.

The man's body fell beside it.

The two of them turned to look behind them to see Daniel standing there, holding a bloodstained piece of wood. Daniel breathed heavily and smiled weakly at Jihoon. Jihoon smiled back at Daniel, before his body felt weak and his eyes grew heavier, and then he could no longer feel anything else.

***

Jihoon awoke in a hospital bed. His head and whole body hurt, but he could finally breathe normally. He looked around. Seonho, Minhyun, and Jaehwan had fallen asleep on the couch. Woojin and Hyungseob were somehow asleep on the wall, leaning on each other’s heads. Sungwoon, Jisung, Daehwi and Jinyoung fell asleep in a corner of the room. Daniel and Seongwoo fell asleep somewhere near them, too.

Guanlin was sat in the chair by his bedside, looking at him with love and tenderness.

A few seconds later he broke down, placing his head on Jihoon’s lap and grasping at Jihoon’s hand tightly. Jihoon had never felt such warmth before, and such a real sense of happiness because for the second time, he was still alive.

He grasped Guanlin's hand more tightly and Guanlin got up, rubbing his tear-stained eyes and looking at the smiling Jihoon. Guanlin immediately hugged him, hiding his face in the crook of Jihoon's neck and Jihoon could feel his shirt getting wet by tears. Guanlin’s back was trembling as he cried, so Jihoon soothed him by caressing his back as gently as he could.

"I thought I would lose you hyung ..."

Guanlin’s hiccup woke up the others, and when they found Jihoon already awake, they all ran to him. Jihoon saw everyone’s eyes, wet, swollen, and puffy, but he could see their happiness as well, and Jihoon was not sure if he could find any friends like them again. They all were hugging Jihoon as well.

At first it warmed Jihoon, but then it made him really annoyed.

“Guys, please, I can’t breathe..”

Jisung was the one who told everyone to back up. He walked closer to Jihoon and held his face tenderly,

“Please don’t make me worried like that again, Jihoonie..”

Jihoon nodded. “Yes eomma..”

Jihoon smiled at him, and Jisung started to cry again. Jisung was such a crybaby at heart but that was what Jihoon liked about him.

A few afternoons later, Jihoon was allowed to go home. Seonho and Hyungseob put on a little show to secure the way for him, while introducing themselves as a ‘mischievous detectives’, causing everyone to laugh at their antics. Jihoon was not seriously injured, but he had sustained bruises here and there.

Later on, Seongwoo told Jihoon how they found the cabin. They had intended to wait for the police but Guanlin was desperate enough to break into the cabin when he heard Jihoon's scream, which was immediately followed by Daniel and Seongwoo rushing in after him. Daniel managed to stop the crazy man before he could throw a chair at Jihoon and Guanlin. The police arrested the man after he fell, and and he would soon come to court and in trial.

Jihoon turned to Guanlin who was sitting next to him.

His favourite dongsaeng, who came to save him.

His Guanlin who bravely attacked the crazy guy to safe Jihoon’s life.

Guanlin smiled at Jihoon and clasped his hand, intertwining their fingers. Jihoon smiled and leaned his head against Guanlin's shoulder.

_For every heart that is broken, two come back even stronger than before._

***

The day of the trial was fast approaching. Jihoon was called to be a witness and to give the testimony, and at this time he asked all his friends to accompany him.

"Are you okay, Jihoonie?"

"I'm fine Seongwoo-hyung."

"Don’t lie to me, you know it's not working on me, Park Jihoon."

Jihoon laughed and took Seongwoo’s hand,

"Well, okay, it will be a lie if I say I'm not scared, but I have to face it. I've been running away from this for my whole life, hyung. Besides, I'm the only living witness who can put that person in jail and free Kahi. I want justice for Sewoon and all the boys who’ve been killed by him. "

Seongwoo smiled and ruffled Jihoon’s hair,

"I'm so proud of you, Park Jihoon." He hugged Jihoon and whispered, “Do you think I should cheer you up with my sexy kku kku kka kka?”

Jihoon giggled against Seongwoo’s hug, thinking he really missed hugging his hyungs like this.

When Jihoon finally sat on the witness chair, he saw his friends in the audience seats. They all look worried but encouraged him. Jihoon took a deep breath. Today he would reveal what really happened 10 years ago, and he wouldn’t hold back anymore. He was ready to fight his nightmare, to end it all at once.

The judge asked Jihoon to tell the story and Jihoon talked of how the man dragged him and Sewoon into the forest. The man beat Sewoon and himself, cursing and saying terrible words to them, kicking and beating them up, spitting on them, slapping them over and over again. The next day the man was still doing the same thing, but this time he stripped them naked and dragged Sewoon first into the room. Jihoon said he didn’t know what was going on inside, and the only thing he could do was cry for help as he listened to Sewoon’s howls of pain.

It haunted him to that very day.

Jihoon paused to hold back the tears. He forced himself to repeat the memories again.

He wouldn’t run away from his fear.

For justice.

For Sewoon. For the sake of the innocent children getting raped and killed by monsters.

In the audience seat, Daehwi cried painfully on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung tried to calm down him even though his eyes were teary as well. Jaehwan hid his face in Minhyun’s chest, and Jisung couldn’t hold back his tears as he looked down, and his shoulder trembled as Guanlin tried to comfort him. Their hearts were crushed listening to everything.

Jihoon said that the man didn’t rape him but he said cruel things about what he would do to Jihoon. When the man tried to rape Jihoon, Sewoon attacked the man with a chair, injuring his temple. The man became really angry and choked Sewoon. Jihoon tried to stop the madness, only to see Sewoon slowly dying in front of him. The man panicked when he realized that Sewoon was dead, and he could hear police sirens as well, so he beat Jihoon once more to kill him so he couldn’t say a thing, and ran away from the scene afterwards. Jihoon said it was when he saw Daniel and police rushing inside to save him.

The story ended there.

The judge decided on a lifetime prison sentence for the man, who was also proven to have committed the murder and rape of several boys in other cities. Based on the examination, Jihoon was the only victim left alive. The man was dragged out roughly and everyone lauded the judge’s decision to keep him under their watch for the rest of his life.

After the man disappeared from sight, Jihoon breathed a sigh of relief then cried uncontrollably. Guanlin ran towards him, his face also wet with tears. He embraced Jihoon and both of them cried. Daehwi ran up to them, hugging them both in tears, followed by Jisung, Daniel, Jinyoung, Seongwoo, Seonho, Woojin, Hyungseob, Minhyun, Sungwoon, and Jaehwan. They were all crying while embracing each other, content that this chapter in their life had come to its happy and emotional conclusion.

***

Everything in The House of Wanna One went back to normal. Kahi returned to them after her name was cleared of all charges, and Jihoon finally went to get counseling and the results so far were pretty good.

He opened himself up more.

He began to overcome his trauma from the past.

To finally accept it and let it all go.

Guanlin and his friends were a big part of that, and Jihoon would always be grateful to them for it.

Jihoon was sitting on the sofa drinking his milk, watching how Woojin and Guanlin fought for the remote control. He laughed secretly at them. Guanlin had officially moved to Jihoon’s room, and he was assigned Sewoon's bed even though he mostly slept in Jihoon's. Soon Kahi came into the room and said,

"Children, meet our new family member, Kim Samuel."

Jihoon turned towards the new boy. He had a handsome face but his expression was scared, and Jihoon’s heart softened for him. It felt like he was seeing himself from the past.

"Well, let's start by introducing ourselves. Who wants to go first? "

“It’s me! It’s me!”

Everyone raised their hands, and for the first time Jihoon held up a hand of his own with enthusiasm. The others smiled at the surprising gesture and let him begin the introductions. Jihoon smiled confidently at the boy and said,

"Hello, my name is Park Jihoon. I'm 19 years old. My mother was a prostitute murdered when I was little. No one knew who my father was, and no one wanted to take care of me, so I was sent here at the age of 2. But I'm grateful to come to this orphanage because you know, blood might mean you’re related, but loyalty makes you family. And they are all my precious family now."

Kahi's eyes teared up at the cheerful Jihoon. Jihoon grinned at Kahi before glancing at the new boy and whispering ‘hwaiting’ for him. The boy smiles back at Jihoon, his eyes sparkling with newfound joy.

Guanlin who smiled at first pouted when he realized the boy stared at the Jihoon for too long. He didn’t like it. Guanlin cleared his throat and threw his arms around Jihoon's shoulders with possessiveness.

"My name is Lai Guanlin. I am 17 years old. I'm Taiwanese but moved to Korea one year ago with my parents and my sister. A week after moving to Korea, we had a crash accident because our car was hit by a drunken man who drove like he was in a ‘Fast and Furious’ movie. The man and my family were killed at that place, but I survived somehow. My uncle took all my family's property and legacy, sent me to this orphanage. I never heard any news about him, but I'm happy here. And by the way, I'm the love of Park Jihoon's life. "

The boy became awkward while Park Jihoon's face flushed like a ripe tomato. He had no idea Guanlin would say that all. He hit Guanlin’s shoulder but Guanlin just laughed and kissed Jihoon's hair. Kahi and the others laughed seeing that, and Daehwi said they looked cute. Jaehwan laughed like a psychopath (again), and Jinyoung and Woojin simply gestured as if they wanted to throw up already. Seongwoo and Daniel put on weird kissy-faces to tease them, while Jisung pretended like he was kissing Daniel’s cat.

Everyone was happy.

"What the hell are you doing, Guanlin-ah?" Jihoon whispered as everyone was busy laughing at both of them. Kuanlin simply put on a mischievous grin.

"He looked at you for more than 6 seconds, hyung. I had to let him know that you are mine."

"You're crazy, Lai Guan Lin."

Jihoon rolled his eyes while Guanlin smiled proudly. Moments later Kahi went outside while Jisung and the others chatted with the new boy. After a while Samuel looked more relaxed and became close with everyone. He was joking with Daehwi and Jisung when Kahi returned and said,

"Guanlin, come here, somebody's looking for you."

Guanlin frowned. He looked to Jihoon for an answer, and Jihoon smiled at him reassuringly. He pushed Guanlin softly towards Kahi, and Guanlin followed her out lazily. But Guanlin's face changed when he saw who was coming.

"Wooseok-hyung!!!"

Guanlin jumped at the young man now standing in front of him, hugging him tightly. Wooseok was Guanlin's cousin, who was very close to him and his late sister. Guanlin missed him so much.

Wooseok laughed as Guanlin bear-hugged him and clung to his waist, ruffling Guanlin’s hair affectionately.

"Come with me Guanlin-ah, Uncle Hyeok Jung is already in prison. We managed to find out his plan and now he’s back in Taiwan. All your family's property has been returned to you, Guanlin. Come with me, Aunt Hyuna and Uncle Hui missed you so much. You can stay with us from now on if you’d like."

Guanlin knew that Wooseok would take care of him very well, and so would Aunt Hyuna and Uncle Hui who had always been kind to him and his family since a long time ago. But Guanlin sighed and smiled,

"Wooseok-hyung, thank you so much for looking for me here. I'm really happy because you're not forgetting me like the others did. But I'm happy with these guys now."

Guanlin turned to the living room, and saw his friends laughing because of Minhyun’s famous dancing butt move.

"They all come from different backgrounds, have different characters, and tell different stories, but somehow our paths all managed to cross like this. Like all of us were destined to meet. We went through a lot together, and the pain, the laughter, the struggles, the tears… it all makes us one as we share them. From strangers we’re slowly becoming best friends, family, and maybe even more than that. All I wanna do right now is to stay with them, hyung. "

Wooseok saw Guanlin's contented gaze as he talked about his friends. Wooseok then followed his gaze to the living room, seeing the warmth and joy the people there shared. Wooseok could see and feel how happy Guanlin was being with them.

"Well if you're happy here, then I’ll let it be. Next time I'll invite others to visit you Guanlin-ah. "

"Wait Wooseok-hyung, I want to introduce you to someone!"

Guanlin ran inside and dragged Jihoon out.

"Wooseok-hyung, this is my favorite hyung, Park Jihoon. Jihoon hyung, this is Wooseok-hyung, my cousin who’s really close to me."

Jihoon introduced himself nervously while Wooseok looked at him with interest. Wooseok looked straight at Jihoon’s face, smiling knowingly, as Jihoon stared back at him in confusion.

"He’s cute Guanlin-ah, where did you find him?"

Guanlin hugged Jihoon from behind and wrapped his arms around Jihoon's shoulders.

"He’s mine. Find one for yourself, Wooseok-hyung."

Jihoon's face flushed again and barely forgot what he wanted to say.

“Just don’t forget to send me your wedding invitation, Guanlin-ah.”

“Are you kidding me, hyung? You’ll be my best man for sure.”

Jihoon’s face reddened to the extremes. “YAH, LAI GUAN LIN!!!”

Wooseok and Guanlin laughed out loud at the blushing Jihoon. Jihoon began thinking that he should drag Guanlin away from Wooseok and kill him somewhere for being so embarrassing. Before heading home, Wooseok once again teased Jihoon by pinching his cheeks furiously. Jihoon hated it, since he wasn’t a plush toy. He pouted but Wooseok somehow liked it even more. Guanlin grumbled in jealousy, kissing Jihoon’s cheek without a warning.

"Yaaahhh! You kissing monster!!!" Jihoon shouted and ran to the hallway to avoid Guanlin’s kisses.

"Don’t you dare run away from me, Park Jihoooonn!"

"Daniel-hyung help meeeee!!!"

Jihoon ran to Daniel and hid behind him. Daniel and Guanlin simply grinned at each other.

"And why should I do that?"

He shifted away to expose Jihoon, then made to leave.

"DANIEL-HYUUUNGG, NO!!!”

***

The next day Guanlin and Jihoon walked in the garden holding hands, then visited Sewoon's grave in the backyard. Guanlin introduced himself to Sewoon and also promised Sewoon that he would always love and protect Jihoon.

There was some sadness in Jihoon’s heart.

What if Sewoon was still alive? What if all the tragedy had never happened from the start? What would Sewoon’s reaction have been if he met Lai Guanlin? Would he have been the same Jihoon from before the tragedy?

But Jihoon sighed, since it all already happened and time was the only thing that no one could ever turn back. Jihoon smiled seeing how Guanlin talked in front of Sewoon’s grave, but his smile fell and he smacked Guanlin’s head when Guanlin started to talk about Jihoon’s big appetite for food and hobby of always picking fights with the hyungs.

"Are you happy with me, hyung?"

Jihoon nodded. "Never been this happier in my whole entire life."

Guanlin smiled broadly. He stopped walking and turned to look at Jihoon.

"You know hyung, I think I know the reason why I'm the only one who survived from the crash incident."

"And why is that?"

"I had to live, because I had to meet you, hyung. Maybe… maybe my time is up with my parents and sister, and my time with you has just begun. You're the next journey in my life."

Jihoon's eyes filled with tears at this statement.

“And promise me hyung… never, ever use your body as a shield to protect me ever again. You don’t know how afraid I was when you threw yourself in front of me, right when that guy wanted to hit you with the chair. Let me be the one to protect and love you, hyung. Let me be your home.”

Jihoon’s tears began to fall, and Guanlin wiped at them with his thumbs.

"I will forever miss my parents and my sister, and I will always regret that I can’t introduce you to them… but I’m thankful that I made it out alive, because survival lead me to you. I had to find you, Park Jihoon."

Jihoon nodded.

"And I had to be found by you before I could change. And now that I have, I’ve saved you in my heart, Lai Guanlin."

Guanlin smiled, teary-eyed as well, but he knew that those tears were of happiness, so he let them fall. He loved Jihoon with all his heart and would never get enough of him. Guanlin looked down, grabbed Jihoon's waist and pulled him closer. Slowly, he placed one hand behind Jihoon's neck and kissed him. Jihoon closed his eyes, clinging to Guanlin’s shirt, slowly kissing him back.

The kiss was passionate and tender at first but Guanlin pressed his lips against Jihoon’s even harder, forcing Jihoon to open his mouth as he tasted Jihoon eagerly. With heavy breaths, he pulled Jihoon’s waist closer, trailing kisses downwards to Jihoon’s neck, wanting to enjoy everything about him and this moment between them. Jihoon’s soft whimpers sounded like music to his ears, and triggered his body as well. If only this older but smaller boy realized what he had just done to Guanlin’s heart and body.

Jihoon's legs felt like jelly as he clung to Guanlin. After a while, he stopped first, pulling away for air, and pushing Guanlin away. His face was very red, and Guanlin grinned at the sight of him. Jihoon obviously couldn’t lie that it was his first (French) kiss.

"You perverted kid, where did you learn that how to do that?!"

Guanlin shrugged, smiling playfully.

And now the mischief starts.

"From the internet of course, there are so many things on there that I want to try with you! I also watch *******, just as our references for the future. When we're older of course! You should watch it with me next time, hyung, so you can tell me which positions you prefer. Ah, maybe I should ask Daniel-hyung about that? But don’t worry, we can practice, I will take the lead and make sure you will enjoy the— hyung? Hyung! Where are you going?!"

But Jihoon already ran away, red-eared and even redder-faced.

Running away from the crazy perverted kid, who talked about sexual things so casually, just as if he was talking about what they were having for dinner. He couldn’t bear to hear him talk anymore or his heart might explode. It became a habit for him whenever he couldn’t handle Guanlin, that he would just run away as fast as his legs could take him.

But Guanlin had a habit too, because he never let Jihoon run away from him, ever. At the end Guanlin always managed to catch him, anyway.

And the one thing Guanlin knew for sure? He would never let Jihoon out of his sight anymore.

Because once and for all, Guanlin saved Park Jihoon in his heart too.

“Wait for me, hyung! I’m coming, too!”

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I didn't actually write this story, so I do have my own piece to say about this (and since it would be weird for me to comment about 'my own story' on 'my own story's page' I'll just leave it here as an 'Editor Review' of sorts) xD
> 
> First of all, I thoroughly enjoyed editing this, because as I was reading through the story I came to realize how different my writing style is from other authors, and how much the author's character really shows up in her work. This is definitely something I would never have the guts to write on my own, since it deals with a lot of mature things like death, murder, pedophilia, etc., so I'm really impressed with how this story managed to be so damn dark and so freakin' fluffy all at once. I admit though, tsundere-Jihoon and closet-pervert-Guanlin are characters I'm not used to, but the dynamics is really funny! And Wanna One as orphans... all the 'Beautiful' feels are overflowing here ;-;
> 
> And boy did I get emotional towards the end. The writing is simple (unlike my own flower language hahah) but I like that about it, because it shows me Panwink's relationship in its rawest form. And I love how Wooseok appears too (I have no idea if Wooseok is Taiwanese, or Korean-Taiwanese since he's related to Guanlin but has a Korean name... but that's a moot point, moving on) and the best parts were definitely the Panwink :3 Them teasing each other and Jihoon being so shy about the attention Guanlin showers him is so canon I can't even.
> 
> Like I said though, I enjoyed reading and editing this, so thank you leenaeun for writing the story!! Sorry it took me so long to put it up but here you go :3
> 
> Leave her a comment if you have anything to say by the way! It would be much appreciated by the both of us~


End file.
